


Hey There, Darling

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [56]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Sequel to 'Hey There, Neighbour!'





	

The first date, Bucky, your neighbour...or perhaps now you should say boyfriend, had taken you on had been stinted, awkward, and yet it had been one of the best dates of your life because he so clearly wanted to be there and he so clearly wanted to impress you. He wasn’t just there out of some stupid obligation or out of pity, he was there because he wanted to be and because he liked you for you. 

He was nervous and shy and sweet...the type of date that had brought you flowers and then asked if you were allergic because he was worried he’d done something wrong. It had been the type of date that had you eager for another and another and another and another and not just because he was incredibly handsome, but because he was endearing and kind...because you wanted to know more about him. 

So you went on more and more dates and at some point you officially became his girlfriend. His girlfriend who he smiled at with that smile the one that made your knees weak and your chest tighten with affection, his girlfriend who he praised more than you’d ever thought such a quiet man could, he praised you both with words and with touches, with hands on your wide hips, with kisses to your soft stomach, and longing looks. His girlfriend who he cried into the shoulder of in the night, his girlfriend who held him through his fears and curled into him to avoid her own. 

You’d never been in a relationship that gave and took so much in equal doses, it was rare or at least you felt it was rare to find someone who gave as much as they took. But Bucky did and sometimes it felt like he gave more, gave too much, was scared of not being enough. Of just being the remnants of Bucky Barnes and not the man himself. He was better than he realised. 

By far the biggest decision of your relationship with Bucky was whose apartment the two of you were going to move into, yours or his. Both of you liked your own apartments, but you also didn’t mind the others, both were incredibly similar apartments in term of benefits, pricing, and utilities...and in the end it came down to you deciding that you needed a change of scenery whereas Bucky needed consistency, stability, and familiarity. 

And it found you lounging on Bucky’s, now yours as well, settee while he carried box upon box into the apartment despite your protests that you could carry some yourself, he’d decided to do all the work instead...not that you were going to complain about getting to relax and watch him. Bucky’s arms were one of your favourite things about him, both metal and flesh, there was something so goddamn attractive about them especially when he was carrying or grabbing things...flexing muscle and metal was one of your favourite sights, apart from his smile. The fact he smiled more now was amazing, not just because he had a beautiful smile, but because it meant he was happy and it meant that he was doing better. Knowing all of Bucky’s past had been hard to deal not because you didn’t trust him but because it meant that the pain he felt was also felt in you...there was a sharing of pain, but being able to help him and love him...it meant that the pain was worth it.

You got up off of the settee as Bucky placed another box down, kitchen items, not everything you had but little things that would fit in his kitchen. You walked behind him, arms sliding around his waist and round cheek resting against his back. You loved his back as well, he was just so...beefy and strong and warm...he was really warm all the time. 

“Can I please help?” Your voice was muffled into his back, his hands rose to grip yours on his stomach before turning around to face you. One hand reaching for your cheek and the other gripping your wide hips.

“If you want to help you can always give me a kiss, doll” He’d become cheekier the longer you were together and you loved it as much as you hated it. You rolled your eyes at him, before doing just that, pressing your lips onto his before pulling and way and moving to return to your previous seat.

A hand found your ass and you stopped, and turned to Bucky with a staged gasp, “Bucky!” 

“What?” 

You loved living with Bucky already, loved how playful you could be, how close you could be, that you could simply be in the same room together doing something menial...you also loved that it was him.


End file.
